


Heated Exchanges 1

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-17
Updated: 1999-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Heated Exchanges 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Heated Exchanges I

**rated R for explicit m/m situation**

this is going to take a little explaining.... 

a little while ago i had this exchange with Desi.... 

Desi wrote.... 

Hi there! This a Plot What Plot (PWP) I started writing several months ago. 

and i replied..... 

thanks, i was wondering what PWP meant, from the kind of stories that mentioned this, i thought it might be Playing With Penis. 

not that i minded.... 

anyway i was inspired to try writing a PWP myself... the first attempt didn't work out too well, bits of plot kept sneaking in, so i abandoned it and started again. but as i still liked what i'd written i decided to finish it and post it here. hence the title... HE II is the PWP i intended to write... 

disclaimers etc... 

# Heated Exchanges I

Even for a traditional Chicago mid-summer, it was incredibly hot. The hottest day on record, the radio was saying. It didn't improve Ray's temper any to be stuck in a traffic jam, half a mile away from the Consulate and 15 minutes late. When he finally arrived it was closer to 45 minutes, and Ben had already gone. Walking home, in this heat! If only Ray's cell phone hadn't chosen today to die on him, he could have warned the Mountie he'd be late. 

Driving to Ben's apartment took another 40 minutes, it would have been quicker, if suicidal, to walk. Inside the building it was even hotter... Ray took the elevator, something he usually preferred not to do. He knocked on the door of the apartment, but there was no response and, concerned that Ben had been overcome by the heat, he opened the door. A couple of steps took him to where he could see most of the apartment. His jaw dropped when he saw Ben sprawled on his back, fast asleep on the bed. 

It wasn't just that Ben was almost naked, it was, well... the way he was almost naked. His undershirt had been pushed right up his chest and his boxers were unfastened and pushed down off his hips. One hand rested near where his cock lay in a pale, perfect curve across his belly. He was glistening with sweat, a sticky trail of semen across his chest. 

Ray gulped. There wasn't any doubt about what had happened here. He found himself feeling a mixture of amusement and arousal. The Mountie had such a squeaky clean image, that it hadn't occurred to him that even Ben got the urges that other men had. He'd better get out of here, he thought, before Ben woke. That would be way too embarrassing for both of them. 

It was already too late. Ben's open eyes were fixed on him. He sat up, his face showing a tangle of emotions - shock, anger, fear... other things Ray couldn't interpret. 

"Hey, Benny. It's OK. We all do it, we just don't talk about it, that's all..." Ray was backing away, resisting the urge to turn and run. Just as he was about to do exactly that, Ben gave an angry cry and turned, flinging himself face down on the bed, inadvertently exposing to Ray's startled gaze a butt only half covered with thin white cotton strained almost to breaking point. 

Ray was still more than half inclined just to run for it, but something about Ben's posture worried him. Embarrassment he could understand, but this seemed far more serious. He went over to the bed and perched on the very edge, careful not to touch his friend. He could see the tension in Ben's neck and shoulders. "Is something wrong, Benny?" 

"No. What could possibly be wrong, Ray?" The bitterness in Ben's voice disturbed him, it was so unlike his normal behaviour. 

"Listen, it's nothing to be ashamed of. The heat makes us all horny..." he tried a weak laugh, "what do you think I'll be doing when I get home?" He saw Ben shudder, his hands clenched in the pillow. Ray was beginning to get a very uncomfortable feeling about this... he put his hand on the pale shoulder and felt Ben flinch away with a half smothered gasp. It couldn't be, not straight-as-a-die Benny! But it was, he was sure of it. 

"Go away! Leave me alone, Ray." Ben sounded like he was close to tears. He couldn't leave his friend like this. 

"It's OK, Benny. I understand... I don't mind, honest..." The muscular shoulder under his hand tightened, God, Benny's whole body was shaking with tension. It gave him an idea. A way to show Benny they could still be friends. 

"Hey, let me give you a back rub, you'll feel better." 

No answer. 

Deliberately taking Ben's silence for agreement, he went over to the kitchen area and got out the bottle of olive oil he'd given Ben to cook with. It would do for massage. On the way back he pulled his silk shirt off over his head, oil stains were impossible to get out. 

Seated a little more comfortably on the bed, Ray peeled the undershirt off Ben's unresisting body then poured a little oil into the palm of his hand. He didn't need to warm it on a day like this. He began with Ben's shoulders, gently kneading them free of the tension, moving up his neck to the small damp curls of hair and down again, over and over. It was a long time before they began to relax, but eventually he was able to move down the smooth muscled back using long slow strokes. Ben began to breathe in time with his movements, slowly relaxing into them. Ray splayed his fingers out, curving them around the ribcage and down the Mountie's sides as far as his waist, then in again and down to his lower back, then up his spine, repeating the motion in a slow rhythm. Gradually he slowed the movements of his hands and lightened the pressure until it was little more than a caress. It was almost hypnotic... 

Ray realised that he had completely stopped, with his hands resting on Ben's waist, and that Ben was trembling. Come to that he was feeling a little shaky himself... In a voice he scarcely recognised, Ray told Ben to roll over. Ben just moved his head in a silent negative. 

"Oh, come on Benny. You think I don't know what happens to men during a massage? Just turn over." 

Ben did as he was told, flinging one arm across his eyes and turning his head away. Carefully not looking too far down his body, Ray began to massage Ben's shoulders and chest. Every time one of his fingers brushed a nipple he could feel Ben flinch a little. He let his hands slide down over the flat belly. His touch had to be light here. The tremors under his fingers intensified, but he let his hand linger, unable to believe what he knew he was going to do next. 

He made himself look first. A long pale shaft, slightly flushed with suffused blood, and marked with blue veining. He'd never seen a man with a foreskin before, the tip was tapered rather than rounded... he couldn't remember seeing anything quite so beautiful. Slowly Ray reached out and touched the shaft, felt it quiver slightly, heard Ben make a small, almost hurt sound. He began to stoke it gently, at first with just his fingertips, then curling his hand around the whole shaft, squeezing slightly, the way he liked it himself. Ben's breathing came quicker, but he made no other sound as his body's responses took over. It didn't take long... a small gasp from Ben, the pulsing of his cock, a sharp thrust of the hips and a stream of milky fluid spattering across the pale skin. 

It hadn't been so difficult, Ray thought, ignoring the pounding of his heart, the discomfort of his own arousal. If that was what Benny needed from him... He looked up at Ben's face, still half covered by his arm, his hand clenched into a fist. There were tears sliding out the corners of Ben's closed eyes. 

"Benny? Are you OK? Isn't this what you wanted?" 

Ben let his arm drop and opened his eyes, glaring at him. "I'm in love with you, damn you! Do you really think this is all I want from you? I should never... I just needed... oh damn..." He turned away, but the shaking this time had nothing to do with desire. 

Ray felt sick, this wasn't what he'd meant to do, he never wanted to hurt Benny... not Benny. He reached over and grabbed Ben by the shoulders, pulling him around and up into his arms, cradling him against his shoulder while his friend wept soundlessly. When it was over he said, shakily "My undershirt's all wet... want to help me take it off?" 

"Don't, Ray. You're only making it worse." 

Ray drew a deep breath. "I never expected this... I don't know how to deal with it. But I know that I never want to hurt you, ever. And if I can make you happy this way, I want to do it. I'll prove it..." He took one of Ben's hands and held it to his own aching erection. "You see? I want this too." 

"I thought it was just the heat, making you horny." 

"And you. You're so beautiful, don't you know that?" 

Ben sighed, his dark head shifted slightly against Ray's shoulder and he lifted his hand away from Ray's groin. But a moment later soft lips brushed Ray's throat and the hand pulled at his undershirt, drawing it free of his pants and then sliding underneath, moving up over his chest. God, it felt good. He moaned softly and began to caress the pale body he was holding in his arms, sinking down onto the bed. 

Both Ben's hands were touching him now, sliding the undershirt up over his head. When it cleared his face, Ray found himself looking into blue eyes at very close range. He stared, caught by depths he'd never noticed before. Ben smiled slightly for the first time, his fingertips stroked Ray's cheek, his lips, his throat. Very slowly, he closed the small gap and kissed Ray gently on the lips. It was the briefest of caresses, leaving Ray suddenly wanting more. Next time it was Ray who leaned forward, lips parting eagerly. 

They lay pressed into each other's arms content, for a while, just to explore with their hands and mouths until Ray could barely contain his hunger. Then Ben acted, quickly rolling onto his back, pulling Ray on top of him. He unfastened Ray's pants and dragged everything down over his hips in one swift movement. 

Ray gasped at the sudden release of his cock from its confinement. He let his hips drop to press against Ben's, their cocks sliding against each other, his initial shudder transforming into urgent thrusting. Ben encouraged him with moans of pleasure... and hands placed strategically on his buttocks. He climaxed suddenly, with a guttural groan deep in his throat, and almost immediately felt Ben join him. They lay, panting, in a tangle of limbs, their bodies slippery with sweat and semen, recovering slowly from the exhaustion of the heat and the emotions generated by their lovemaking. 

Ray closed his eyes and let himself drift. Now that it was over, he was unsure of what would happen next; he suspected that Ben was no more experienced in this particular situation than he was. So when he felt Ben move away, he just kept still; but soon he realised that Ben hadn't gone anywhere. Ray opened his eyes. Ben was leaning up on one elbow, staring at him, smiling. Ben's eyes slid over his body in an almost tangible caress and, to his surprise, Ray found his body responding. Already? Well, he didn't mind, not when it felt so damn good. 

Ray lay with his hands linked behind his head and watched as Ben began to caress his body with one gentle hand. It moved over his chest, fingers splayed to run through his chest hair, slyly teasing his nipples to hardness and then gently rubbing them. He sighed with pleasure, in no hurry now. The hand, pale against his tanned skin moved slowly, enticingly, downwards, lingering over the pulse beating visibly on the left side of his belly, tweaking the hairs that grew in a fine line down to his groin. His cock trembled and began to stir, swelling noticeably. Ben began to trace the outline of the larger veins, following them to the ring encircling the head, his thumb moving over the glans lightly, pausing at the slit, exploring. His cock was throbbing insistently, he could even see the pulse leaping in one of the veins, until Ben's hand encircled him and began to move rhythmically up and down the shaft. 

Ray was floating in a sea of pure desire when suddenly he was left bereft of pleasure. He opened his eyes, protesting inarticulately and saw that Ben was removing his pants and briefs entirely, sliding them down his legs. That was good. He cooperated. Then his cock was enveloped by a warm, wet sensation and a gentle hand began to massage his balls. Ohhh, God! Yes! He thrust his fingers through Ben's disheveled hair, holding him while his body plunged recklessly beneath. The mouth tightened around him, and his cock grazed against the hardness of Ben's teeth, driving him wild, sending him over... 

It took longer, this time, to come back. He wanted to drift, in a sensual daze, without having to think about the consequences of what he'd just done. But his mind just wouldn't cooperate... what did all this mean? was he gay now? He'd just made love with a man... but not just any man... He'd long ago given up trying to fit Benny into any category, it never worked, he'd no sooner decide that he'd got it figured out than Benny would do something completely unexpected. In the end, he'd just decided that Benny was Benny and forgotten about it, refusing to be surprised by anything the man did. Until now. 

He opened his eyes and smiled into Ben's face. He didn't have to be gay, he decided. He just loved Benny, that was all. And, to his amazement, it seemed that Benny loved him. 

elaine 


End file.
